Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora
by Nepomucena
Summary: Historia de universo alterno. Es un AalbertxCandy y cuenta el encuentro fortuito entre ambos en una situación poco usual y que desencadena una serie de situaciones y momentos peligrosos. Candy y su hermana (adoptiva) Annie están atrapadas en un ambiente violento del que Albert intenta rescatarlas, primero por deber y después por amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que han estado siguiendo mis historias. Son un gran motor para seguir escribiendo, sobre todo en momentos difíciles. Esta historia es una historia que surgió de una montaña de ideas que han ido tomando forma. Ultimamente mi cabeza imagina mucho y muchas cosas y pienso que debo materializarlo, esto es una terapia para mi y quisiera compartir el resultado de esta terapia con ustedes. Les entrego el primer capítulo de esta historia que ustedes juzgarán si continua.

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

-¡Policia, Policia!

-¡no, señor, por favor, no llame a la policía, le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor no llame a la policía, me esperan en casa!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes, jovencita

-Se lo suplico, por favor, suélteme

-¡Policia!

Bajó del auto y caminó rumbo a la tienda del señor Gustav. Un chico corrió a avisarle que gritaba desde hace varios minutos por un oficial, él fue aunque con cierta reticencia. Aquel distrito le pertenecía a su amigo George, pero como estaba enfermo él debía cubrirlo aunque no fuera exactamente un policía, sino detective. Cuando llegó miró en la entrada al viejo Gustav sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza a una joven rubia igual de delgada que el bastón que agitaba el dueño de la tienda.

-¡oh, Albert, al fin un verdadero policía!- el detective sacó una pequeña libreta color negro y un lápiz con el que escribió "Otro atraco millonario al señor Gustav" No era la primera vez que el anciano se quejaba con él cada vez que iba de compras a su mini súper. Le decía "hay una ladrona que se lleva mis productos, muchos de ellos" Lo cierto es que no podía creerlo, ese mini súper tenía cámaras de seguridad por todos lados y siempre que esa supuesta ladrona entraba estaban apagadas o fallaban, eso era demasiado sospechoso. Pero ahora que veía a esa pobre niña colgando de las gigantescas manos del señor Gustav, Albert pensó que ese anciano seguía exagerando. Por lo delgada que se veía no parecía ser capaz de cargar más de dos litro de leche.

-Dígame, señor Gustav, ¿qué ocurrió?

-¡qué no ves! - zarandeó a la joven que mantenía el rostro escondido bajo su gran cabellera rizada -la atrapé, pretendía llevarse todo eso sin pagar - señaló un gran cartón de cervezas a sus pies.

Albert levantó una seca y miró a la joven.

-¿cerveza? - dijo intentando buscar la mirada de la chica, pero ésta rehuía - ¿dime, qué intentaba hacer con un cartón de cervezas señorita?

-¿cómo que qué? - contestó exasperado el señor Gustav- Es una delincuente y además alcohólica

-¡NO SOY ALCOHOLICA! - respondió con furia mirando con rencor al señor Gustav que la soltó por el susto que se llevó. Aprovechó que la habían soltado y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo sin tomar descanso o siquiera respirar. No se detuvo hasta que sintió que el señor Gustav y ese policía habían quedado muy lejos. Respiró profundo para recuperar el aire perdido, limpió su frente y caminó despacio, pensando en qué hacer para que no la castigaran al volver a casa con las manos vacías.

Dio un par de vueltas para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera y emprendió el camino a casa, aun pensando en qué decir. Suspiró agobiada. "¡Qué voy a hacer!" dijo suplicante mirando al cielo...

-Eso me gustaría saber, señorita - una voz varonil la asustó. Reconoció el tono aterciopelado y firme de esa voz, ese...ese era,

-¡El policia!

-¡no! - el la sostuvo del brazo, como lo había hecho el señor Gustav, pero con delicadeza, sólo quería que no se fuera -no huyas, por favor, sólo quiero aclarar algunas contigo

La súplica la sorprendió "No huyas, por favor" era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía "por favor" Él notó que estaba más tranquila y que no correría, entonces la soltó

-Tampoco soy policia - aclaró. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido- soy detective en realidad. Vivo a unas cuantas calles del mini súper, por eso me llamaron, además de que el encargado de esta zona es mi amigo y yo estoy cubriéndolo

A ella le pareció que sonaba con mucha naturalidad lo que decía. No entendía por qué se explicaba con una persona como ella, tan...tan, mal vestida, parecía una indigente y seguro aquel hombre tan atractivo lo pensaba. Pero lo cierto es que se equivocaba, Albert no hacía otra cosa que no dejar de mirarla. Apenas vio sus ojos cuando volteo hacia él asustada, lo sorprendió la intensidad y la claridad de su mirada esmeralda. Las pecas en su nariz le daban un aspecto infantil o más bien...tierno, como se dijo a sí mismo. Tampoco entendía por qué se explicaba con ella, pero sentía que debía hacerlo...

-No quise hacerlo, no...no soy alcohólica

-Eso es evidente - dijo sin pensarlo. Ella dio un paso atrás para confrontarlo - lo que quiero decir es que sé que no lo es- continuó- tampoco la voy a arrestar, sólo necesito saber ¿por qué pensó en robar ese cartón de cervezas?

Bajó la mirada avergonzada

-Mi padrastro me envió por él

-Su...padrastro -el semblante de Alber cambió totalmente. Le pareció que había adquirido un porte aún más fuerte, como de hierro y su seriedad daba la impresión de ser un hombre impenetrable - su padrastro la maltrata

-No - se apresuró - no siempre

-Por favor, puede confiar en mi, la ayudaré

-Él nos tiene atrapadas a mi hermana y a mi, se queda con nosotras por el dinero de la asistencia social, no nos da nada. No podemos ir a la escuela, no salimos y cuando quiere algo, me envía a mí y encierra a Annie y si no vuelvo con lo que pide él...- la chica se soltó a llorar

-El qué...señorita, qué hace?

-él nos golpea con lo primero que encuentra

-¿Puede decirme su edad?

-La...la mía?

-Claro - él sonrió

-15 años

-y - sacó su libreta color negro y su lápiz - ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Can..Candy White

-¡Candy, qué lindo nombre para una señorita! -ella bajó la mirada sonrojada

-y su hermana...¿cómo cómo se llama y cuántos años tiene? - dijo anotando todo en su libreta

-Annie y tiene 12 años

-Muy bien, señorita Candy White - dejó a apuntar y le extendió la mano- mi nombre es Albert Andrew, detective de NY, un gusto en conocerla

-¿va a arrestarme por el cartón de cervezas? - preguntó angustiada. Él empezó a reír con soltura

-No, por supuesto que no - le tendió la mano para ella le diera la suya - vamos a hacerle una visita a su padre..

-¿perdón, qué? - se soltó - ¡no, no puede hacer eso! ¡si usted llega nos matará!

-No, Candy, no les pasará nada, se lo prometo. Yo las protegeré - volvió a ofrecer su mano - además no iremos solos

La subió a su auto y una vez adentro encendió el manos libres y marcó...

-¡Albert, dónde demonios estás, tenemos reunión con el teniente en cuarenta minutos!

-Necesito refuerzos, Terry

-¿qué, para qué, dónde estás?

-Cerca de casa, necesito un par de hombres, estoy frente a un caso de explotación y maltrato infantil

-De acuerdo, envíame tu ubicación y mandaré a dos oficiales

-¿qué nos pasará a mi hermana y a mí? - preguntó Candy cuando él cortó la llamada

-Estarán mejor, se los prometo...

Lo dejó conducir mientras iba mostrándole el camino. Estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, su pierna temblaba. Cuando llegaron él la miro echa un manojo de nervios. volvió a prometerle que todo estaría bien. Esperaron diez minutos a que los dos oficiales llegaran y cuando lo hicieron, Albert le pidió quedarse dentro del auto, le aseguró que su hermana estaría bien, él mismo la sacaría de casa. Ella asintió y esperó. Habían aparcado a media calle de su casa. El edificio podía verse desde donde estaba, aunque no podía distinguir bien lo que sucedía, miró la cortina rosada de su cuarto ondear hasta los miró salir. Primero los oficiales que habían esposado a su padrastro. Tuvo miedo de salir, hasta que vio al detective sujetando a Annie. Hasta entonces salió del auto y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

Albert debía pedirle más explicaciones a Candy, especialmente por la apariencia de su hermana. Era claro que no eran hermanas consanguíneas, Annie tenía el cabello azabache y liso, mientas Candy era rubia y de rizos. Además, por lo que vio en su casa, había más fotos de otras niñas de la edad de Annie. Eso no parecía ser un simple caso de maltrato infantil como pensaba. Necesitaba interrogar a Candy, pero lo haría después, primero se aseguraría de su bienestar.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Queridas, todas. Gracias por sus bellas palabras, por sus comentarios animosos y sobre todo por leer esta historia. No tuve oportunidad de escribirlo en el capítulo anterior porque se me olvidó, pero esta será una historia breve, aunque intensa. Espero que les guste. Ya estopa finalizada, en mi cabeza, si llega a tener cambios en la historia será para mejorarla, espero. al final, ustedes, como siempre, tienen la última palabra.

Las quiero y un gran abrazo a todas de todo corazón.

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

La estación de policia era un hervidero de gente. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, aunque siempre había considerado denunciar a su padrastro. Si Annie no estuviera de por medio, lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

Pero debía cuidarla, siempre fue una niña frágil desde que nació, seguro fue por la adicción de su madre. Suspiró inquieta, los policías y los agentes iban y venían, el detective Albert dijo que lo esperaran, que no tardaría, pero hace más de una hora que estaban esperando.

Las había dejado en su oficina, un espacio pequeño para ser de un detective implorante, como se veía que era. Todos lo conocían y lo saludaban respetuosamente, incluso ese otro detective tan arrogante le hablaba con respeto.

Candy miró el desorden que había en el escritorio, no había nada que no fueran papeles, archivos, libros, revistas y lápices en una lapicera que tenía una cuarteadura a la mitad. No había fotos, como en los escritorios de otros agentes, fotos de sus familias o novias. Él parecía ser diferente, parecía...

-Un príncipe

-!Annie¡- la reprendió cuando la vió coger un pedazo de papel, la niña había estado urgandod por la habitacón hasta que se topó con un pedazo de papel arrugado dentro de un cesto que más que cesto de basura parecía ser un archivero más por la cantidad de papeles que tenía. -dejá de estar rondando por ahí, el detective puede venir en cualquier momento

-Mira, Candy -dijo la niña planchando con sus manos la fotografia arrugada - es todo un príncipe, mira la foto

Annie le entregó el trozo de papel que ella sujetó para mirar. En la imagen se le veía diferente, vestía diferente, con un atuendo militar cubierto de medallas y una espada en su cintura. El pie de foto decía: Heredero de la familia Andrew, Albert William Andrew.

-¡Heredero! -dijo sorprendida

-Lo ves, te lo dije, es un príncipe.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá terminado aquí

-Seguro se cansó de ser príncipe y quiso ser una persona normal...como nosotras

-él jamás será como nosotras, Annie-dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe permitiendo entrar al detective y a su compañero de trabajo, el mismo que quiso interrogarla a ella y a Annie pero Albert no lo permitió. Dijo que él se encargaría de hablar con ellas, agradeció en silencio que no la obligaran a hablar de su familia, por ahora.

-Muy bien, señoritas - Candy guardó el trozo de papel entre las bolsas de su vestido azul ya bastante gastado, mientras Annie volvía a sentarse junto a ella -Lamentamos hacerlas esperar de este modo - dijo el detective con todo galante que hizo ruborizar a Candy y sonreír a Annie - ¿dígame señorita Annie, la comida estuvo buena? - preguntó juguetón. Había ordenado a su secretaria que consiguieran algo de comer para ellas.

-¡Delicioso, señor! - contestó Annie animada. Candy la reprendió por tanta euforia. Albert río por la escena y después agregó

-Albert, por favor, llámenme Albert -dijo mirándolas aunque a Candy le dio la sensación de que su mirada parecía fuego.

-Bien, bien...a lo que venimos, Albert - intervino el joven detective que había entrado y había tomado un lugar apartado. Albert asintió y lo presentó como su compañero de trabajo, el detective Terry Grandchester. El azul de sus ojos brilló con bastante intensidad por causa de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana dándole un aspecto un tanto diabólico. Annie tembló un poco del miedo, Candy sólo lo miró intrigada, lucía como un tipo muy duro, no era amable como el detective Albert.

-niñas -dijo Terry a modo de saludo.

-Él y yo estaremos trabajando en su caso...-completó Albert con toda la cutela que pudo

-¿qué caso? -pregunto genuinamente Annie, aunque Candyd ya conocía a qué se refería. No pudo evitar empuñar sus manos sobre el vestido azul arrugándolo todavía más, si eso era posible. ALbert notó la tensión en ella y quiso aligerar la carga.

-Bueno, tu papá no las trataba lo suficientemente bien que digamos...-intentó aclarar

-él no es nuestro papá

-Annie, basta -la sujeto Candy con fuerza, la niña chilló por el dolor en su brazo, la rubia después se disculpó. Terry las miró intrigado y luevo miró a Albert, quien le regresó el gesto, con un movimiento de su cabeza lo autorizó para preguntar.

-¿Su padrastro? -preguntó con las manos en la cintura, pero Annie no contestó, guardó silencio. Entoces Albert pidio a Canndy que contestara a la pregunta de Terry, "Queremos ayudarlas, pero para hacerlo necesito que por favor contestes a la pregunta" dijo. Candy se sintió hipnotizada por el aterciopelado tono de su voz y por le hecho de que la tuteara. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró con pesadez, agachó la mirada avergonzada y dijo:

-Es mi esposo...

Albert y Terry quedaron sorprendidos. La inesperada confesión los dejó congelados, Terry estaba helado y a Albert lo atravesó por entero un rayo que él supo que era ira. Sostuvo con violencia el lapiz con el que escribía hasta partirlo en dos.

Por unos momentos fue el único ruido que se escuchó en toda la habitación, hasta que escucharon el solloso de la joven.

Entonces Albert fue consciente de lo que la joven rubia debía estar padeciendo. Annie, junto a ella, sostuvo su mano con fuerza. Candy no dejaba de llorar. Terry no supo qué hacer, por lo que le entregó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, pero ella no lo tomó. Fue Annie quien lo sostuvo.

Alberto no dejaba de pasar la mano sobre su cabello, estaba furioso, nervioso y sorprendido, lo mismo que Terry quien estaba de pie y no sabía bien qué hacer. Su pose de hombre conocedor y retador se desvaneció, dejo caer las manos a los lados sin mucho ánimo. Ninguno de los dos atinaba qué hacer, hasta que fue la misma Candy quien rompió el silencio.

-Decimos que es nuestro padrastro para disimular y evitar a la policia, si nos llegan a descubrir nos va muy mal

-¿peor que denunciar a ese cerdo? -gritó Terry ofuscado -¿qué puede ser peor que venir aquí y denunciarlo?

-!Morir¡ -gritó también Candy -morir puede ser peor y yo no me puedo permitir eso

-¿qué hay de sus padres? -preguntó con más serenidad Albert -¿dónde están?

-Yo soy huérfana, la casa hogar en la que vivía se incendió, yo sólo me fui -volvió a suspirar

-Vivió con nosotras -interrumpió Annie - con mi madre y conmigo, rentabamos un cuarto, pero mi madre murió al poco tiempo que Candy llegó. Hemos estado juntas desde entonces

-¿cómo y cuándo entra a la historia...-Albert se removió con asco nada más pensar en su nombre-Henry Thompson?

-cuando Sophie, la mamá de Annie, murió yo me hice responsable del alquiler, pero no pude pagarlo, trabajaba en una tienda de conveniencia, no ganaba lo suficiente...

La mente de Albert viaja a todas direcciones, pensando cargos, armando mapas, recordando imágenes del departamento de donde rescató a Annie, quería armar un caso, de hecho tenía uno. Un hombre de cuarenta años no puede casarse con una menor de edad, eso era un delito. Daba vueltas de un lado para otro en el cuarto de interrogatorios, Terry entró a la habitación con dos vasos de café, uno se lo quedó él y otro lo extendió a su compañero de trabajo.

Albert agradeció el gesto y le dio un trago, puso el café sobre la mesa y se olvidó de él el resto de la tarde.

-¿Quieres sentarte y decirme qué demonios estás pensando hacer?-preguntó Terry levantando el brazo para señalar la silla junto a Albert -No sé, pero presiento que tienes la intención de adueñarte del caso -tomó un sorbo de su café

-Pues piensas bien, ese caso debe ser nuestro Terry - dijo Albert sin detenerse todavía, caminaba con las manos en la cintura

-¿debe? - inquirió para después continuar -¿por qué debe? olvidas que esto no es homicidios sino delitos sexuales, no nos corresponde, seguro se lo darán a Susana

-Pues debes hacer algo para que Susana nos permita asistir en el caso

-¡Debo! - Terry se levantó para mirar con curiosidad y tal vez un poco de preocupación por las órdenes de su compañero y amigo - Vamos, Andrew, cálmate un poco que yo sé que la confesión de la niña es de terror, pero debemos tener la cabeza fría si de verdad queremos ayudarlas, porque eso quieres, ¿no?

-Claro que eso quiero, pero...

-Pero Candy te ha conmovido más de lo que esperabas

-Es tan sólo una niña, Terry

-y crecerá y superará todo esto - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Empezaba a intuir algo oculto en el comportamiento de Albert, él mismo ya tenía una idea clara de lo que era, sólo que el rubio no parecía darse cuenta.

-No se trata de crecer, Terry, se trata de que ese desgraciado le ha arruinado la vida!

-Parece que te has encariñado con ellas

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Terry! No me he encariñado con, Candy, sólo me enfurece que exista gente como ese tal Thompson, me enferma de saber que anduvo rondando por ahí a unas calles de mi casa y yo sin darme cuenta. Imagina cuántas veces Candy pudo haber ido a robar al mismo mini súper al que voy a comprar el desayuno y yo sin percatarme!

-Está bien, Albert, te entiendo, esto enfurece - Terry volvió a coger su vaso de café - pero no creo que podamos quedarnos con el caso, te lo dije, será para Susana y..-levantó la mano para no dejarse interrumpir-hablaré con ella para que solicite nuestra asistencia.

Albert asintió y le agradeció, Terry por su parte agregó:

-Y sabes, cuando dije que te habías encariñado, dije "con ellas" y no "con Candy" -abrió la puerta -el que la nombró has sido tú -cerró la puerta y desapareció tras ellas dejando a un Albert aún más ofuscado y confundido. Resopló y salió siguiendo a Terry. Recordó que seguro asignarían una casa segura para Candy y Annie, él tenía que averiguar qué lugar asignarían.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola¡ Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como les comenté, será una historia breve, pero intensa, por eso actualizar aquí es más fácil jeje. Y para quienes siguen "La última tarde en este mundo" la actualización la haré el fin de semana, no se lo pierdan. Y bueno, como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios. A mis anónimas queridas, Jenny y Gabriela Infante, un abrazo a las dos, gracias por su apoyo. Y al resto de mis queridísimas lectoras...les iré contestando, a todas a todas, mil gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer estas historias.

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

Dos golpes más en el estómago. Cayó al piso con la suficiente fuerza como para romper la mesa que estaba en el centro. Sintió su puño hundirse de nuevo en su estómago, algo dentro de él se revolvió. Ya había olvidado la pregunta, pero no la respuesta..."Es mi niña y hace todo lo que le ordeno" había dicho. Atrás de él Terry lo sostenía, escuchaba que gritaba algo ininteligible para él, pero intuía qué era. No podía lastimar al interrogado, no cuando él apenas logró que Susana aceptara su asistencia.

-¡Quieres el maldito caso o no, Albert!-le gritó Terry una vez qué lo separó y lo sacó a empujones de la sala para interrogatorios- Un maldito rasguño y lo perdemos todo -le advirtió

Albert pasó los dedos entre su cabello. Estaba ofuscado -¿escuchaste lo que dijo ese imbécil? - lo señaló desde el cristal. Terry volteó y vio al sujeto que medía apenas 1.60 pero pesaba casi cien kilos, también sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, pero contuvo el ánimo visceral.

-Lo escuché, Albert - dijo -pero cometiste un error, uno de principiante y lo sabes

El rubio volvió a resoplar. Se remangó el puño de la camisa, la que cayó luego de propinarle esos dos golpes al "cerdo" como él lo llamaba. Respiró más tranquilo. La puerta atrás de ellos se abrió, Susana atravesaba la puerta con una carpeta entre las manos. Miró la camisa remangada de Albert y al otro lado del cristal al sospechoso que estaba en el piso, sin recuperar todavía el aliento.

Frunció el ceño, Albert lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Pensó en lo que Terry le había dicho...y era cierto, cometió un error...se estaba involucrando más de la cuenta en el caso...y aquel sujeto lo supo, supo que de algún modo había quedado prendado de los ojos esmeraldas de Candy. Pero él no era como él, no...no era lo mismo.

-Acepté su apoyo para meter a este sujeto tras las rejas -dijo mirando más bien a Terry - y no para que me acusen de confesión bajo tortura y me quiten el caso.

-Descuida, no volverá a pasar - dijo Terry - ¿cierto, Albert? - lo miró con seriedad. El rubio asintió. Ella puso sobre la pesa de micrófonos varias fotografías. Fueron tomadas del departamento de donde Albert sacó a Annie. Tanto él como Terry las tomaron para mirarlas con atención. Albert las veía sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que veía el lugar fotografiado. Recordó el momento en el que entró. Todo estaba oscuro y había un olor a humedad que era muy penetrante. La pintura de las paredes se veía opaco, trató de recordar, en su mente todo se veía gris. Pero en las fotografías se veía tan claro, en el papel el lugar se notaba más grande a como lo recordaba.

Había muchos muebles atestados de ropa. Pero hubo una foto que le llamo especialmente la atención, una donde aparecía un cartón sobre el piso con una cobija extendida encima que apenas cubría la superficie color café y junto a él un vaso de refresco de McDonalds con una rosa blanca adentro. La sostuvo en su mano por largo rato hasta que Susana habló

-Ahí dormía, Candy - dijo

Albert sintió que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Terry se acercó a mirar.

-¿qué dice el peritaje, encontraron rastros de otras mujeres o niñas adentro? -preguntó. A Albert se le figuró que la pregunta era demasiado fría, pero así debía ser...es su trabajo ¿no?

 _Nos corrieron del departamento de una forma muy cruel. Arrojaron nuestras cosas a la calle y cambiaron la cerradura de la puerta. Aquella noche buscamos un refugio, fuimos a un asilo para indigentes. Vivimos ahí un tiempo. Annie iba conmigo al trabajo, yo la llevaba porque no quería dejarla sola y la escondía en la bodega, ahí se quedaba callada hasta que era mi hora de salir. Después nos descubrieron y terminaron corriéndome porque pensaron que robábamos comida, no era verdad. Aquella ocasión Annie se enfermó y yo, sólo tomé un poco de agua caliente para preparar un té. El asilo estaba bien, pero no para una niña, así que pensé en algún modo de sacar a Annie de ahí..._

 _Albert sonrió por la ironía..."el asilo estaba bien, pero no para una niña" ..._

 _-_ Todo parece indicar que había más mujeres o niñas viviendo ahí, pero también todo estaba limpio. Toda la ropa que se ven en las fotos estaba recién lavada, aunque no lo parezca. Incluso los juguetes, todo está lavado ahí.- contestó Susana señalando las fotografías

-¿qué hay de las fotos colgadas en la pared y en las repisas? -volvió a preguntar Terry

-Son recortes de revistas, no hay nada

Cuando el caso llegó a manos de Susana, se hizo cargo de buscarles un lugar seguro lo más pronto posible. De acuerdo con las leyes, Candy era testigo principal de un caso de delito sexual, "trata de personas y pederastia" según lo tipificó el fiscal Archibald Cornwell, por lo tanto, ninguna de las menores debía quedar desprotegida. Albert ofreció su casa de inmediato, pero Susana lo rechazó, así que asignaron una casa de seguridad, era una casa de asistencia cerca del departamento de investigación. A Albert no le gustó mucho la idea, el ambiente por esa zona no era el más adecuado, pero se comprometió a cuidarlas. Dormiría incluso en su oficina, si era necesario.

-¿qué hay de Candy? - preguntó Susana mirando a ALbert con cautela- ¿agregó algo más a la declaración que les dio ?-esta vez miró a Terry, quien negó en silencio

Albert lucia más pensativo...

 _-¿cómo llegan a conocer a Thompson? -preguntó Terry_

 _-Era el que repartía la comida en el asilo..._

 _Iba de manera intermitente. Había semanas en que no_ _llegaba y otras en que aparecía sonriente y amable. Era generoso con Candy y con Annie, estaba atento a ellas, a sus necesidades, les preguntaba por sus padres...su día, sus gustos..._

 _-Cometí el error de confiar en él, un día me invitó a salir y como yo no dejaba a Annie sola por ningún motivo, fuimos al cine los tres. Esa noche fue maravillosa para nosotras, las palomitas de la función era nuestra única comida del día..._

 _-_ Ella ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, no sabe nada, no puedes tratarla como cómplice - contestó Albert secamente

-NO será tratada así, Albert, sólo...sólo quiero que diga todo lo que sabe

-¡Ya lo ha dicho, Susana!

-Oye, tampoco le grites a mi esposa - advirtió Terry

Albert respiró profundo y se disculpó

-Necesito que hables con ella, ustedes son las únicas personas con quienes hablará...-dijo- necesito que vuelvan a interrogarla

-¿a qué te refieres con las únicas? -preguntó el rubio inquieto

-Cuando volví para tomar su declaración, me dijo que ya la había dado al agente Andrew...

 _Yo confío en él, prometió que nada nos pasaría, que todo iría mejor para nosotras y yo confío en él. No voy a decir nada que nos_ sea _frente a él y a su compañero, Terry Grandchester._

 _Susana no tuvo más que hacer, se despidió y les aseguró que Albert y Terry estarían ahí en cuanto terminaran de solucionar algunas cosas más. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida, alcanzó a ver un trozo de papel arrugado, reconoció la fotografía y sonrió. Recordó aquella noche. Fue la graduación de Albert y de Terry del Colegio San Pablo, el colegio más costoso de todos. Aquella noche Albert había sido presentado a la sociedad inglesa como el heredero legítimo de la familia Andrew, el recién graduado del Colegio más prestigioso de Estados Unidos se graduó de Economía para tomar posesión de su lugar. Pero al final...al final no fue así..._

 _-_ Y eso hizo, dijo todo lo que tenía que decir

-Por favor, Albert, sabes cómo es esto y que tendrá que volver a hablar frente al jurado y frente a todos. No puede sólo hablar contigo cuando debe hablar también con Archie -contestó Susana alterada

-Tranquila, Susi, lo entendemos -intervino Terry -pero comprende, es una niña y sólo sabe que debe proteger a su ..amiga, dale tiempo

-Pues tiempo es lo que no tenemos si queremos hundir por 50 años a ese bastardo -advirtió Susana -además fuiste tú el de la idea de llevarlas a tu casa, ¿cómo es que ahora no vas a verlas? - se dirigió a Albert

Él no contestó, sólo atinó a mirar a Thompson que no hacía nada más que retozar sobre la silla. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, quería golpearlo, quería entrar otra vez y golpearlo de nuevo hasta que se cansara. Susana lo miró de espaldas. Tomó las fotografías y se dirigió a la sala no sin antes mirar a Terry y advertirle ...

-Que no se encariñe con ella.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV  
**

* * *

Llevaba dos horas estacionado frente a la casa segura que habían asignado a Candy y a Annie. Había dos oficiales vigilando la entrada del edificio; a él le pareció que era poca vigilancia y además ineficiente, vio a sus compañeros de profesion fumar y comer un par de donas, al parecer sólo conversaban. No parecía que estuvieran vigilando. Eso le molestó, hizo una nota mental: hablar con Susana para proteger a Ca...a los testigos.

Sujetó el volante del auto son suficiente fuerza. No lograba entender por qué los ojos de la niña se le había intrustaddo en su cabeza.

-¡Rayos! - soltó -¿qué me pasa?, sólo es una niña -se dijo

Pero tampoco pudo responderse. Intentaba explicarse cómo es que llevaba dos horas en su auto esperando salir y entrar para interrogar a Candy y a Annie, no entendía de dónde le venía todo ese nerviosismo...o quizás miedo. Maldijo a Terry por no estar ahí, por dejarlo solo y maldijo al ginecologo de Susana por haberles citado justo el día en que tenían que interrogar a Candy. Pero ya estaba ahí y debía hacer su trabajo.

Respiró profundo, buscó su libreta entre la guantera del auto, se aseguró de ocultar su arma entre la ropa, cogió el celular, se colocó los lentes de sol y salió. Cruzó la calle con cierta normalidad. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto diría que parecia un hombre bastante rudo, aunque él temblara por dentro. Llegó hasta el piso y número de departamento que Susana le indicó y esperó algunos segundos a que la puerta se abriera.

\- !Detective, bienvenido¡ -contestó Annie - pase, lo estamos esperando

Él saludó en silencio y en silencio entró. El pequeño pasillo lo inquietó un poco por la poca luz que había, lo que le recordó que debía quitarse los lenes de sol; cuando pasó a la estancia el lugar estaba más iluminado. De la pequeña sala salía Candy a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa y un vestido color azul turquesa. Le pareció que era un color muy llamativo para ella, le molestó verla así, ese color de vestido no permitía que el color esmerallda de sus brillara lo sufiiciente. Tal vez haya hecho un gesto excesivo y grotesco para su perfil que Candy interpretó como una señal de despreció hacia ella,y aunque ciertamente había sido un signo de rechazo, lo era pero representaba un rechazo hacia el funesto vestido que minimizada la verdadera belleza de la joven.

\- Bienvenido, nos dijo la detective Marlow que vendría a vernos ...-dijo- es decir a interrogarnos

\- Sí -contestó secamente. La miró por unos segundos que le resultaron realmente largos, pero la joven no atinaba a ser buena antifriona, nunca nadie la había visitado mientras vivió con Thompson, además, los nervios la mataban, el detective le resultaba sumamente atractivo. No sabía bien qué hacer o qué decir. Las manos le sudaban y tampoco atinaba a ver otra cosa que no fueran sus azules ojos. Cuando la detective Marlow las llevó a comprar ropa, ella escgió ese vestido porque el color le recordaba la mirada protectora y reconfortante del detective Andrew. Ahora pensaba que no había sido una buena elección.

Annie, que aún permanecía de pie en medio de ambos, fue la que invitó al detective a tomar asiento y a ofrecerle algo de tomar...

-No tenemos café, pero sí tenemos una variedad de té que nos ha encantado -terminó por decir la pequeña Annie.

Candy se sonrojo por su falta de atención. Albert sólo sonrió y tomó asiento en el mismo sitio en el que se había sentado la detective Marlow hace ya varias semanas. Candy se sentó frente a él mientras Annie se fugó a la cocina disculpándose, así pudo observarla más de cerca, y como el día en que la conoció, el tono y posicion de sus pecas le causó una gracia que no supo cómo asumirla. Se obligó a aceptar que aquello era ternura, una ternura que cualquier niño queriendo revestirse como adulto causa en otro.

-La detective Marlow nos dijo que nos interrogarían, de nuevo - Candy rompió el silencio

-Neceistamos aclarar algunas cosas -entró en materia, debía controlarse, estaba frente a una niña de quince años -la detective Marlow necesita más información que pueda ayudarnos en el caso.

-Sí, eso nos dijo -contestó con un dejo de tristeza, le pareció que el cambio de humor en el detective había sido abrupto - pero no sé qué más quiera saber, lo hemos dicho todo a usted y al detective Grandchester

Albert le habló sobre las fotografías que Susana les mostró a él y a Terry luego de los peritajes en el departamento de donde fueron rescatadas. También sobre la cantidad y variedad de ropa que encontraron, la mayoría de mujer. Candy no decía nada, sólo escuchaba en silencio y sin ninguna expresión, esto le preocupó en demasía Albert, quiso buscar emociones en Annie, pero la niña sólo miraba sus manos sobre las piernas desde que llegó con las tazas de té. Comprobó que Susana tenía razón, había algo...no, más bien mucho más cosas que Candy y Annie no habían contado.

-Candy, sólo quiero ayudarles, pero para hacerlo necesito que me cuenten todo -las miró a ambas- porque no sólo lo harán una vez, sino varias veces más

-¿cuantas más? -preguntó Candy apresurada - ¿a quiénes?

-No sé decirte cuantas exactamente, pero por ahora a mí, a la detective Marlow y al fiscal -contestó Albert habiendo notado la tensión que mostró Candy cuando pregunto

-¿a...tantas personas? - esta vez su mirada pareció perderse en algún sitio. Sus ojos apuntaban a él pero no estaba mirando, apenas se daba cuenta de que ahí seguía. Albert se preguntó qué cosa habría ensombrecido así su mirada

-Lo lamento, pero así es el procedimiento - dijo sin quitar la vista de ella -si el fiscal ve la posibilidad de armar un caso, lo llevará a juicio y entonces...tendrás que testificar frente a un jurado

Sólo hasta ese momento la chica volvió a mirarlo. Pudo distinguir la mirada de terror. Sintió un impulso casi irrefrenable de levantarse, cruzar la sala y abrazarla, rodearla y cubrirla para que nada ni nadie pudiera tocarla, pero sólo apretó con fuerza el lápiz en su mano y se quedó donde estaba, sentado, frente a Candy rogando paz con sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿qué pasa si Candy no cuenta nada de lo que sabe? - preguntó Annie acongojada- ¿lo dejarán libre?- sólo hasta que la niña habló Albert apartó la mirada de Candy que ya empezaba a dejar escapar un par de lágrimas

Primero negó con la cabeza-no lo permitiría -dijo - pero ayudaría mucho que Candy pudiera declarar en su contra

-No puedo -dijo ella de repente. Albert la miró confundido y añadió

-No estás, ni estarás sola

-No es cuestión de estar o no sola, simplemente no puedo, no quiero. Ya les conté todo lo que sabía, ya les dije que me obligó a casarme con él, que me amenazó con Annie, que un amigo suyo consiguió falsificar documentos para que nuestro matrimonio fuera legal, ya les dije el nombre de todos los que lo ocultaron, que aprovechó nuestra situación porque somos huérfanas...-respiró hondamente y con pesar -que...que me...que...

Albert la miraba consternado...la miró temblar, sus manos temblaban, sus piernas temblaban, su pecho temblaba, su voz también y no era sólo falta de aire. Se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su furia, su impotencia. Annie corrió a abrazarla. Candy la sujetó fuertemente.

-Per..perdona, Candy, pero tengo que preguntarlo - anticipó Albert sin mirarla de nuevo

-¡Ya le dije que no quiero! - soltó a Annie - ¡no lo soporto! -ALbert la miró aterrado

-¿qué no soportas? - se levantó de golpe, ella guardó silencio, Annie le sujetó la mano como apoyo - ¡Te hizo algo!

-La golepaba - respondió Annie frente a una Candy temerosa. Albert terminó por partir en dos el lápiz que tenía en su mano. El sonido que hizo al quebrarse terminó por trastocarlo. Respiró profundo, no sabía si se sentía aliviado, pero algo dentro de él retomó al vilo nuevo animo, un nuevo tipo de furia se acrecentaba en su interior. Se hizo un silencio que le resultó abrumante. Ni Annie ni Candy hablaban, sólo atinaban a controlar sus respiracicones. Albert entró en un sopor desesperante. Quería saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado. Intentó serenarse. Buscó con la mirada las mitades del lápiz roto. y volvió a sentarse; con un movimiento de su mano que a Candy le pareció galante, las invitó a sentarse. Annie miró a Candy sentarse y la imitó.

-Entiendo que esto es difícil para ambas - empezó a hablar con un tono sereno - es comprensible que no quieran saber nada de su vida antes de ahora, pero...-respiró - aunque daria todo para que así fuera, esto aún no termina. Es un proceso largo, pero les pido, les suplico que reunan todas sus fuerzas para tolerar lo que viene y les garantizo que Thompson no volverá a tocarlas, en ningún sentido.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sintió que el aire le faltaba. Miró de nueva cuenta a Candy, buscó otra vez sus ojos verdes, no estaba seguro de lo que veía, pero al menos notó que había dejado de temblar.

-él - empezó - engañaba a mujeres, les mentía, como a mi. Cuando me ofreció matrimonio, dijo que sólo era por protección...

-Pero no fue así realmente...-la invitó a continuar

-No - hizo una mueca - legalmente estábamos casados, pero él tenía todos los documentos, ante todos o más bien ante todas Annie y yo éramos sus hijas, cobraba nuestros cheques de la asistencia social.

-¿qué hay de las mujeres a las que mentía? -preguntó Albert volviendo a retomar su posición de detective -dijeste que engañaba a mujeres, ¿las secuestraba?

\- Algo parecido, todas eran extranjeras, inmigrantes que habían perdido a su familia o solo no tenían autorización de trabajar en el país. Él las - Se detuvo - ¿puede Annie no estar aquí?

Albert asintió y la pequeña, contra su voluntad, fue a otra habitación. Entonces Candy pudo continuar.

-Él las vendía, las prostituía con políticos. A su departamento llegaban en mal estaddo, golepadas, drogadas sangrando, nuestra casa era el hospital de una casa de citass de la gran manzana. Annie y yo las curábamos y las cuidábamos hasta que se recuperaban, luego se iban, algunas volvían peor que la primera vez y otras jamáss volvíamos a verlas.

-por eso la ropa que guardaban -dedujo él, Candy asintió

-Cuando la ropa empezó a acumularse, nos envío a Annie y a mí a donarla; eso hacíamos hasta que en los dispensarios empezaban a preguntarnos de dónde saacábamos tanta ropa y es que había ropa de todo tiepo, ropa decente y ropa...lujosa, vestidos de fiesta muy caros.

-¿Que hacían cuando empezaron a dejar de donarla?

-La regalábamos a gente sin hogar o que vivía en lass calles

Albert respiro profundo, no quería, pero debía preguntarlo. -¿por qué te golpeaba?

-por variass cosas, porque les daba carne y verduras a las que llegaban enfermas o porque compraba mejores cosas de comida para ellas o porque al cobrar el cheque de la asistencia me quejé con la trabajadora social...me jalo del brazo antes de que pudiera contar a lo que realmente se dedicaba...aquel día cuando llegamos a casa, sentí un golpe mudo y seco sobre mi mejilla...

 _Había pocas cosas que realmente disfrutaba con una sincera emoción infantil y eso era el amanecer, sobre todo porque siempre pensó que la salida del sol haría que todo fuera nuevo, haría que el día anterior fuera olvidado si había sido malo, sus rayos daban nuevos bríos a las flores que levantaban sus pétalos para espantar el ricio que las bañó durante las horas oscuras; y a ella le daba fuerzas, las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarse cada día y no dejar que ninguna mujer muriera. Pero aquel día, ese día...ni los primeros rayos del sol que cruzaban su ventana le dieron ese empuje que necesitaba para levantarse, no podía; el cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo la cabeza. Apenas abrió los ojos miró su mano rosando los pétalos enlodados de su rosa. Miró las dos manchas rojas sobre el cartón en el que dormía y escuchó dos golpes sobre la puerta..."Candy, Candy...Candy" escuchó que le llamaban. "Annie..." reconoció su voz..._

El foco que alumbraba el pasillo de la entrada del edificio se apagó de repente. Caminaba ya a oscuras, le sorpredió que la luz del día no fuera suficiente. Tropezó con algo o tal vez fue con sus propios pies, no supo. Se sostuvo con una mano de la pared, se recargó en ella un momento. Respitó profundo, una vez más, guardó el lapiz partido a la mitad en la bolsa de su pantalón, se colocó los lentes de sol y vovlió a emprender la marcha. Empujó la puerta y la deslumbrante luz del medio día atravesaba las micas oscuras de sus lentes. Saludó con la mano los dos oficiales y caminó a su auto.

 _Amenazó con vendernos, dijo que había políticos que pagarían mucho dinero por dos vírgenes_

Tomó su teléfono para llamar a Terry...

 _Se casó conmigo para amenazarme, dijo que era de su propiedad y que sólo me cuidaba para entregarme_

el tono crepidante de la llamada sonaba sin que al otro lado Terry contestara...colgó y volvió a intentar

 _dijo que un diplomático extranjero ya había pagado por mí_

Peo otra vez el aquel monotono que no hacía más que sacarlo de sus casillas

 _¿te entregaría cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad?_

-Albert, lo siento hermano, estabamos en medio de la inseminación...los doctores dicen que esta vez puede darse

-Me alegro por ambos, Terry, pero -volvió a respirar - hablé con Candy

-¿Te dió su declaración?

 _No, lo haria cuando tuviera quince_

-Sí

 _Pero, tienes quince años, ¿no?_

-¿y, tenemos un caso para Archie?

 _Aquel día en que te conocí, fue mi cumpleaños número quince...había planeado nuestra fuga junto con las chicas, aquella noche me iba a entregar a un desconocido que había pagado por una virgen de ojos esmeralda._

\- QUIERO A ESE DESGRACIADO MUERTO, TERRY...LO QUIERO MUERTO - gritaba al teléfono. Del otro lado, Terry atendía sin decir una sola palabra. Susana lo m iraba espectante, cuando colgó la miró frunciendo el seño...ella preguntó...

-El día en que Albert conoció a Candy, la iban a vender a mi padre

-¿Qué?

* * *

saludos chicas! lamento el retrasso en la entrega de este capítulo...pero me resultó un poco complicado escribirlo. Siento que es muy intenso y no estoy segura de su recepción. Cuando terminé y lo leí me pareció un poco fuerte, pero espero como siempre su opinion y si les parece que debo deter la historia o darle otro rumbo, háganmelo saber, por favor.

Un abrazo a todas!

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo V  
**

* * *

El sonido de los tacones sobre el mármol del piso le dio aviso de que su esposa había llegado. Cerró el mensaje en sic imputadora que unas horas antes le había enviado un periodista, amigo suyo, previniéndole de la catástrofe. "Te acusan de pederasta y explotación sexual infantil" leyó. Recordó su encuentro con aquel viejo hombre y maloliente de Thompson...Tomó un trago de licor y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Suponía que Terry ya lo sabía, le extrañó que no entrara él hasta donde estaba para reventarle la cara como cuando le llamó "mujer vulgar" a Susana el día de su boda. Respiró fuerte y profundo, esa amistad de su hijo con el hijo menor de los Andrew era de lo menos conveniente...La puerta del estudio se abrió...

-Terry llamó - entró su esposa - quiere saber si ya lo sabes - cruzó la estancia y se sentó en los sillones frente al escritorio de su esposo, lo miró sin expresión en su rostro...

-No sé a qué te refieres - contestó con mesura, él sabía que ella conocía los pormenores - ¿cómo está Susana? - preguntó queriendo desviar el tema

-¡Por favor, Robert deja de tratarme como una mujer tonta, te lo exijo! - increpó ella

-Eleonor...- intentó persuadirla

-¿sólo quiero saber por qué?

-No entiendo, de qué hablas...sólo pregunto para saber cómo está la esposa de mi hijo - contestó encogiendo sus hombros

-¡Tú ODIAS a Susana porque su padre no te apoya como todos los político falderos con los que te rodeas...- elevó el tono de su voz sin perder el porte gallardo con el que llegó - no seas cínico, Robert

-Terry no puede arrestarme, no a su propio padre, tengo protección, soy diplomático, puedo solicitar la inmunidad diplomática - dijo a borbotones- el rey nos respaldará, lo sé, sólo tengo que hablar con el primer ministro

-¿Cómo te atreves a condicionar así a mi hijo? - golpeo el escritorio - has arruinado a esta familia...

-Basta, Eleonor - abandonó su lugar y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana, estaban en la casa de la embajada inglesa en Estados Unidos, una casa típicamente colonial que había sido construida con ladrillo y que hasta ahora era muy tranquila, pero él sabía que pronto todo estaría atestado de reporteros degustando la noticia - tú misma sabes que no se puede escalar ningún escaño ni mantener una relación próspera en este lugar si no se hacen algunas cosas...y has estado al tanto de todas - volvió para mirarla

-Pero esto, Robert - fue su turno en levantarse - has ido demasiado lejos y no voy a ser parte de esto -respiró más para encontrar serenidad y pensar con claridad lo que su hijo le había dicho- Terry no te arrestará - lo miraba, decidió fijar su vista en la foto familiar que estaba sobre el escritorio - lo excluirán del caso, también a Susana -no darán aviso a los medios...

-Al menos uno de ellos ya lo sabe

-El diaro de los Brown - afirmó - Albert solicitó que no publicaran nada al respecto

-Vaya, ahora le tengo que agradecer a Andrew que me ahorre la vergüenza de los titulares - ironizó

-Me sorprende que sigas teniendo tanto humor aun sabiendo que estuviste a punto de comprar una niña nada más diversión...-esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos -¡Eres un cerdo! un cínico y un cerdo...

Eleonor había pensado en informar a su esposo todo lo que Terry le dijo que pasaría, desde el arresto hasta el juicio, pero decidió no hacerlo, el hombre que tenía enfrente, tan lleno de odio e hipocresía no se merecía la molestia. Cuánta razón tuvo la vieja Elroy Andrew sobre la soberbia de Robert cuando le advirtió pensar mejor antes de casarse con él, pero ingenuamente pensó que Robert cambiaría. Pero si hubo una cosa que su matrimonio no pudo superar ni aunque fuera por la llegada del pequeño Terry fue que Rosemary lo rechazara y prefiriera casarse con Edmund Brown antes que con él.

En nombre de la complacencia, le permitió todo...pero esto...había llegado al límite. Ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de Robert la detuvo

-¿quién y cuándo vendrá a hacer el arresto?

-Albert - dijo a secas

-deberé hablar con el primer ministro, y con Alistear

-Alistear ya lo sabe..

-¿y, tomará mi caso?

-No

-¿entonces para qué lo llamas?

-No lo llamé para defenderte Robert, lo llamé para que no me inmiscuyas en tus idioteces, Alistear será mi abogado, no tuvo

Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó el impacto del cenicero contra la madera. Y a unos metros más se escuchaban los gritos del casi oficial ex diplomático inglés...

* * *

La fiscalía estaba lista, el abogado Archibald Cornwell llegaba armado junto con tres asistentes al cubil del juez que presidiría el caso concreto. Una semana antes había estado hablando todos los días por cinco horas con las menores Candy White y Annie Britter sobre su experiencia de encierro y secuestro. Les pidió paciencia y una disculpa por todo el tormento por el que tendrían que pasar, pero les aseguró, igual que Albert que esto era el principio del fin, una vez sentenciados Tompson y Robert Grandchester, el peligro habría pasado para ellas, aunque no lo fuera así para Terry y su madre, incluso para Albert que en ningún momento entre los interrogatorios a los que acompañaba a Archie, lo graba sentirse realmente cómodo.

Los acontecimiento sucedidos habían sido inesperados, la prensa no se enteró del arresto de Robert Grandchester hasta cuando anunciaron la fecha de inicio del juicio en su contra. Cuando esto sucedió tenía arresto domiciliario, junto con su esposa, quien tuvo que soportar la avalancha de reporteros que se golpeaban incluso entre los árboles de la zona para lograr captar una imagen de ella en lo que los medios llamaron "El basurero Grandhcester". como Terry sello había advertido, la inmiscuirían en los arreglos de su padre. También le advirtió que a él lo apartarían del caso, igual que a Susana por formar parte de la familia Grandchester, también era seguro que Archibald los llamara como testigos en contra... Jonathan Smith, el abogado defensor, también los llamaría.

Como diplomático le quitarían inmunidad a su padre y a ella, por lo que quedaría expuesta, así que Terry podio a Albert solicitar seguridad para su madre, algo que él mismo se ofreció a hacer, así que la mayor parte del tiempo, el detective vigilaba la seguridad de Eleonor Grandchester, lo que hizo que dejara de ver a Candy en la última semana en que Archie se reunía con ella. Su ausencia la resintió por demás la joven que siempre preguntaba al fiscal por el detective Andrew, "está atento a la vigilancia de Eleonor Grandchester" siempre contestaba.

Hasta que el fiscal fue a verla el primer día en que se reunieron, supo que el diplomático extranjero que estuvo a punto de comprarla se llamaba Robert Grandchester, y era padre del detective Terry, y hasta que no ció una foto del diplomático junto a su esposa e hijo en una celebración oficial, se percató de que Eleonor era una de las actrices de teatro americanas más importantes del país. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Candy fue la belleza y madurez que reflejaba.

Entre los números siguientes, fueron apareciendo más fotos de ella, pero esta vez escoltada por el propio detective Andrew, Candy reconoció una de las fotografías a la entrada de la estación, Eleonor Grandchester parecía haber dado un mal paso al subir los escalones y él, en primer plano, le tomaba de la mano para guiarla.

-Qué hermosa es - habló Annie sacándola de su escrutinio a la foto o más bien de su malestar por esas manos enlazadas

-Lo sé - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-No sabía que el detective Grandchester tuviera una mamá tan guapa - continuo- hacen bonita pareja

Candy cerró el diario con una rabia incomprensible para Annie e incluso para ella.

-Pues no nos importa si son pareja - contestó la rubia queriendo desafinares del tema -además, ella es la mamá de su compañero de trabajo, seguro se llevan muchos años de diferencia

-¿Te parece? - preguntó Annie sosteniendo el diario que Candy había aventado hacia un rincón - a mi me parece que no se nota, además sería bueno que el detective fuera feliz, me parece un hombre muy triste...y luego lo de su hermana

-¿triste? - Candy estaba confundida - ¿qué hermana? ¿de qué hablas?

-La última vez que vino aquí con el fiscal y el abogado Cornwll pidió hablar contigo a solas, el detective me llevó a comprar un helado.

-¿y...qué te dijo? - preguntó con insistencia.

Annie la miró extrañada, sabía que a Candy le gustaba el detective y a ella también, pero siempre pensó que era de ese amor platónico o de agradecimiento por lo bien que se ha portado con ellas, pero la joven parecía haber generado un tipo de sentimiento distinto hacia el detective que realmente podía salir mal...

-Candy, el detective es mucho mayor que tú

-¡Tú no lo sabes, no sabes su edad, no lo conoces!

-Sí se su edad, él me la dijo - reprochó la pequeña

-¿ah, sí, cuántos tiene?

-No te lo voy a decir - se cruzó de brazos la niña

-Annie, por favor - insistió Candy moderándose más - dime cuantos años tiene y qué te dijo sobre su hermana

La niña hizo una mueca, signo de que lo estaba considerando...hasta que cedió...

-Tiene 33 años - contestó. Candy sintió que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y caía sin detenerse en un pozo sin fondo. La sensación de vértigo le invadió y generó un impacto en todo su cuerpo, parecía que se estaba vaciando...de repente dejó de escuchar el relato de Annie quien le contaba sobre la hermana del detective...se obligó a volver a la realidad, pero no podía, no quería. No quería volver a la realidad que siempre había tenido en la que siempre quedaba al margen de todos y para todos. Se resistía otra vez a no tener nada. Pensó que el detective tendría unos 25 o 26 años, pensó que seguro él estaba interesado en ella por la manera en que la miraba, con tan intensidad que ella siempre se terminaba ruborizando. Pero ahora comprendía que no era ese tipo de cariño con el que la miraba, sino otro...Había soñado que Albert podría esperar a que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y hasta entonces saldrían como amigos...como...

 _Hermanos...éramos unos hermanos muy cercanos, ella era tres años más grande que yo y me tenía mucha paciencia._

 _-Tres años, como Candy y como yo, también nos llevamos tres años_

 _Exacto, Annie, solo que yo era infinitamente más travieso que tu_

 _-Bueno, Candy me regaña mucho, me pide actuar como un adulto, últimamente se ha obsesionado con eso, con querer madurar, todo el tiempo anda diciendo, "ya no podemos actuar como unas niñas Annie, ya no" - decía arremedando la dulce voz de la rubia provocando la risa del detective_

 _Entiendo tu disgusto, y la entiendo a ella_

 _-¿A Candy?_

 _Sí, me recuerda a mi hermana cuando era joven, son casi idénticas, excepto que mi hermana tenía los ojos azules_

 _-¿tenía?_

 _Murió hace varios años, ella y su pequeño hijo murieron en un accidente de auto_

 _-Lo lamento_

 _Tenía mucha fe en mí, siempre me cuidaba y me aconsejaba, decía lo mismo que Candy, "pronto la infancia se nos acabará Albert y debemos asumir nuestros deberes" decía siempre que hacía alguna travesura en casa_

 _-La querías mucho, ¿verdad detective?_

 _Siempre fui una mujer muy humanitaria, ayudaba al más necesitado, en su honor me volví detective, para ayudar a la gente como ella lo hacía, fue una decisión que mi familia no aprobó, pero ella siempre tuvo razón...la infancia pronto se me terminó._

 _-Candy también es muy buena, ayudó siempre que pudo a mi madre, a las chicas enfermas y a mí_

 _Lo sé, Annie, Candy me recuerda tanto a mi hermana...pero me confunde..._

* * *

"¿qué...qué...qué es lo que lo confunde?" quiso preguntar Candy al detective Andrew cuando éste la saludó con un abrazo cálido al entrar a la sala adjunta a la corte. Pero cuando el tartamudeo la empezaba a abandonar, Eleonor Grandchester llegó a extenderle la mano...

-Un gusto, Candy - le ofreció una mano que a la joven le pareció la más delicada y hermosa de todas las manos femeninas - Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti -la rubia respondió al saludo - no imagino lo que debes estar pasando, pero ...cuentas con mi apoyo, no permitiré que mi esposo salga ileso de esto.

Candy no supo contestar, se quedó callada. Terry también llegó junto a ellos. Discutió algunas cosas con Albert de quien Candy no quitaba la vista, gesto que Eleonor no pasó inadvertido. El fiscal le pidió a Candy acompañarlo, Albert le preguntó si debía acompañarlos, la joven quiso gritar que sí, que no se separara de ella, pero en vez de eso, de su boca salió...

-¿qué pasará con Annie, quién cuidará de ella?

-Me quedaré a su lado, Candy, Terry y yo nos quedaremos con ella, nos sacaron del caso, así ahora somos sólo ciudadanos - contestó Susana que ya había llegado- la joven se tranquilizó - Albert estará tras de ti, todo el tiempo -completó

Candy sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-Lo lamento pero no -interrumpió el fiscal - necesito a Albert con Eleonor, ya ha tenido varias amenazas y muestras de agresión contra ella- el rubio asintió

y a Candy, terminó de salirsele el corazón, se había quedado sin él y se lo dieron a la actriz americana. El juez llamó a entrar al jurado, las puertas adjuntas estaban a punto de abrirse y tras ellas estaba Candy esperando a entrar junto al Fiscal. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó que el seguro de la puerta se soltaba. Al otro lado la recibieron flashes de cámaras que la descoloraron más de lo que ya estaba. Reconoció a Thompson y a Robert Grandchester a un costado de la sala. miró al juez en lo alto de la palestra. El fiscal Cornwell le indicó dónde sentarse. Vio a Eleonor Grandchester entrar a la sala y a Albert asistiéndole para buscar lugar...otra vez sus manos...

 _Candy el detective es mucho mayor que tú_

Se abre el presente juicio en contra de...

 _Candy el detective es mucho mayor que tú_

...frente a las víctimas Annie Britter de 12 años...

 _Qué hermosa es_

y Candy White de 15 años...

 _Hacen bonita pareja_

-¡Señorita White! - la despertó el golpe del martillo del juez

-Sí, señoría -levantó la mano - aquí estoy

-No parecía, señorita, White, ¿se encuentra bien o necesita salir?

-Yo... - miró a su al rededor, buscaba su mirada hasta que la encontró -estoy bien -esa mirada no pude no significar algo...-gracias - bajó la mirada y el juez consintió en continuar...el fiscal abrió la sesión...Candy se sentó, como todos, excepto Albert que quedó a la periferia de la sala mirando por la espalda los rizos de la joven.

 _-¿por qué te confunde detective?_

 _por sus ojos...el brillo de sus ojos_

 _-¿de verdad? son bonitos, no le parece?_

 _por supuesto que sí._

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo...pero se perfila un ligero cambio en la historia..por favor no dejen de seguir la historia...un fuerte abrazo a todas y muchas gracias por su apoyo¡


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI  
**

* * *

La gran puerta de madera negra se abrió de par en par dando paso al fiscal Cornwell que caminaba junto a la señorita Candy White. Los flashes de las cámaras la aturdían tanto que en un momento resbaló. Un abrazo firme en su cintura la sostuvo y evitó que cayera. Pudo reconocer los ojos azules del detective Andrew sobre sus hombros. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ella si él se había quedado junto a Eleonor Grandchester cuando las puertas se abrieron. Quiso agradecerle, pero así como Albert la sostuvo para evitar su caída, la soltó. A la joven no le dio tiempo de agradecerle si quiera. Cuando volvió la vista para buscarlo él ya estaba guiando a Eleonor para salir ilesa de todo el gentil de cámaras y micrófonos que los rodeaban.

-Prepárate - advirtió el fiscal que aún caminaba junto a ella - al cruzar la puerta te esperan más reporteros, lo que no pudieron entrar, te preguntarán muchas cosas -le decía mientras la invitaba a caminar - ignóralos, Terry y Susana te llevarán a casa

-¿casa, cual casa? - preguntaba ella confundida.

A lo lejos miró a Terry y a Susana que esperaban con Annie sobre un pasillo lateral para poder salir con ella

-A la casa segura, ahí ellos te informarán qué sigue - volvió a decirle- te buscaré en próximos días

-Y...¿qué sigue?

\- volver a empezar

La chica miró a sus espaldas, quería saber si él venía tras ella. Pero Albert y Eleonor se perdieron en el cruce de unas escaleras que llevaban a una salida trasera. Candy alcanzó a mirar el rubio cabello del detective y sintió un hondo vacío en su interior. Volvería a empezar, como siempre empezaba, sola.

Cuando llegaron hasta Terry, él y Susana la recibieron un abrazo. La joven embarazada la felicitó por su valentía. Annie también la abrazó.

-A partir de ahora, podrás dejar de sentir miedo - le había dijo Terry - ni mi padre ni nadie más te hará daño - concluyó

La chica no sabía bien cómo asimilar esas palabras. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio. Terry y Susana supusieron que era por el proceso que había atravesado, pero lo cierto era que Candy se moría de ganas por preguntarle al detective por Albert. Sólo Annie pareció entenderla, pero ni ella dijo nada. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Los abogados defensores en el juicio fueron temerarios con ellos. El juicio duró varias semanas en las que tanto Candy como el fiscal se vieron acosados con preguntas directas y despiadadas. Las explicaciones tan detalladas que los abogados defensores solicitaban aturdían a la joven, que a cada cuestionamiento buscaba la mirada de apoyo del detective Andrew. El azul de aquellos ojos la hacían sentir más tranquila cuando debía soportar indirectas o peor aún las preguntas de reporteros y flashes de cámaras.

Ahora que el juicio había terminado, esa mirada se había ido. Se perdió entre la multitud de gente embotada a su al rededor. Susana la conducía a un auto color negro, atrás de ellas venían Annie y Terry cerrando el paso a los periodistas.

Todo parecía moverse tan rápido. Candy entro al ahumo y ocupó una plaza junto a la ventana, luego entró Annie y al final fue Susana la que cerró la puerta. Ella y Terry ocuparon los lugares adelante. Annie se abrazó con fuerza a la joven rubia. "Lo lograste Candy" le decía, pero ella sentía que la escuchaba demasiado lejos a pesar de tenerla tan cerca. En su rostro de formó una media sonrisa que intentó reconfortar a la niña, no sabía si lo había conseguido, por el apretón que Annie dio en su abrazo, Candy intuyó que no.

Acarició con ternura los cabellos castaños de la pequeña y miró a través del cristal de la ventana cómo los periodistas eran dejados en el camino. El auto ya estaba andando, pero la cantidad de periodistas era tal que iban algo lento. Terry y Susana comentaban algo entre ellos "Ojalá todo vaya bien.." también los escuchó hablar de la madre de él, "Tal vez sea bueno que regrese a Londres" decía Susana, Terry estuvo de acuerdo...A Candy, por otro lado se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¡No! quiso gritar desde el asiento trasero, "Que no se vaya..." pesaba, "porque si se va ella, él también lo hará"

Terry rodeó el recinto para tomar avenidas alternas. Quería evitar el tráfico de la zona, para lo que tuvieron que pasar por una calle lateral a la corte. Dejaron atrás a medio mundo periodístico y se cruzaron con Eleonor Grandchester, quien abordaba gro auto negro, asediada también por un pequeño grupo de reporteros con cámaras.

Candy la miró andar con sus zapatos altos y su figura de mujer madura perfecta. La piel pálida, labios rojos y el peinado perfecto. Se vio por el reflejo de la ventaja contrario y odio sus rizos alborotados, sus labios apenas rosados y las pecas escurridas por toda la cara.

¿por qué no podía ser bella y sofisticada? ¿por qué tenía aún ese cuerpo infantil? Quería que Albert se fijara en ella, que la escoltara y la protegiera como lo hacía con Eleonor Grandchester...quería...

-¿Candy? - levantó la mirada hacia Susana

-Disculpe, me distraje - contestó apenada por la clara ausencia

-Está bien, sólo preguntaba ¿qué tenías en mente? - preguntó - es decir, sé que es demasiado pronto y ustedes aún son muy jóvenes, pero Terry y yo hemos pensado que tal vez puedan quedarse con nosotros.

-¿quedarnos? - preguntó Candy confusa

-¡nos adoptarán!- intervino emocionada Annie.

Susana miró con una cálida sonrisa a ambas chicas y luego miró a Terry, quien respiró profundo y habló con ellas mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor.

-Sólo si están de acuerdo - dijo -creo que podríamos intentarlo. Pronto seremos padres y ustedes podrían quedarse con nosotros...

-¿y si no estamos de acuerdo? - preguntó

-Cómo dices eso, Candy, yo sí estoy de acuerdo - El auto se había detenido a causa de un alto, provocando un a tensión poco usual.

-Bueno, entiendo que tengas desconfianza Candy -Contestó Terry reanudando la marcha - pero si no llegaran a estar de acuerdo -dijo esto mirándola por el espejo - podríamos fungir simplemente como Tutores legales.

Candy no contestó, fue sólo Annie quien se dedicó a preguntar por la diferencia entre la adopción y la tutoría. Susana le aclaraba las dudas explicando su situación de una manera consecuente con su edad. Terry, por otro lado, miraba atento el perfil silencioso de Candy que, desde hace un rato, no apartaba la mirada del camino y recordó una de sus charlas con Albert mientras el juicio acontecía. "Puedo ser su tutor legal" había dicho su amigo, de ahí sacó la idea cuando Candy le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo en ser adoptada por él y Susana.

 _-¿ Su tutor? - preguntó ingenuo - ¿ y qué vas a hacer con dos niñas, Albert? vives en una ciudad peligrosa y ruidosa, no tendrías tiempo para educarlas_

 _Las puedo llevar a la casa de mi familia_

 _-Bueno, si las llevas con Elroy no sólo deberás ser su tutor, sabes que a ella le gustan las cosas derechas, o les das tu apellido o dejas que alguien más las ayude._

 _Estoy seguro de que entenderá. No es que no le quiera dar mi apellido, es sólo que..._

 _-¿le quieras dar?_

 _Es decir, les quiera dar, a ambas..._

 _-Albert, ¿qué sucede?_

 _No sé de qué hablas ...sólo la quiero...las quiero ayudar_

 _-Es menor de edad ..._

 _¿Por quién me tomas, Terrence?_

 _-Por mi amigo, Albert, por eso te lo recuerdo. Tiene quince años y estuvo a punto de ser vendida._

 _No tienes que recordármelo_

 _-Pues parece que sí tengo que hacerlo, ¿qué te sucede?_

 _No lo sé, Terry, no lo sé, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos, sus pechas, su boca, su cabello, todo me recuerda a Rose...todo me recuerda a ella y pienso que podría ser ella, pero...pero_

 _-Pero?_

 _Pero luego algo dentro de mi se enciende, como una pequeña flama de una vela que apenas tiene vida y va creciendo con forme sonríe...diablos, Terry sé que es una niña y me siento un monstruo, pensé que..._

 _-amparándola legalmente esta idea se te iba a ir, pero Elroy no te dejará, así que te volverás su tutor y la mandarás lejos a un internado, para ver si así se te va la idea y si no, bueno, no hay problema porque alejaste la tentación y cuando termine la escuela será mayor de edad y podrás tirártela, no?_

 _¡No, no, no, no! Así no, no estoy pensando apartarla para mi..._

 _-Entonces? porque eso es justo como comprarla, sabes_

 _¡No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez!_

 _-Puedes amenazarme y arrugarme las camisas que quieras Albert, pero eres mi amigo y no dejaré que cometas una estupidez. Lo que tu sientes es afecto por ella, uno inigualable porque te recuerda a tu hermana y la quieres proteger dando tu vida entera. Pero ella no es Rose._

 _¿qué hago entonces?_

 _-Deja que yo la adopte, déjame a mí darle mi tutoría_

 _¿qué?_

 _-Y sí esta sensación tuya de protección dura lo suficiente como para que sepas distinguirla entre lo filial o no, entonces llévala con Elroy, pero no para adoptarla._

 _E_ l auto aparcó cerca de la residencia Grandchester. Eleonor supuso que un grupo no moderado de periodistas la estarían esperando en las puertas de su casa, por lo que Albert decidió dejar el auto unas calles antes y caminar hacia los jardines traseros de la casa. No era algo que a Eleonor le agradara, pero aceptó. Ya había notado cierta ansiedad en el joven cuando miró pasar el auto de Terry rumbo al oriente de la ciudad. El rubio no quitó la mirada del auto hasta que éste se perdió entre el tráfico.

Conocía a Albert desde que era niño y sabía que los sentimientos del joven eran ingenuos y puros, no dudaba que en su interior crecía una sensación de incertidumbre y desconcierto por lo que sentía. Notó de inmediato que la jovencita de rubios rizos y verdes ojos despertaba en el detective algo más que instinto fraterno de protección. Y no lo culpaba, sabía que en su interior luchaba contra todo intento de abuso, entendía lo contrariado que debía sentirse. Por ningún motivo sospechaba de mala manera de Albert, pero también sabía que no debía dejarse llevar y tomar a la ligera el abismo de edad que existe entre ellos.

Ella no era particularmente una persona moralista, pero entendía que existe un momento para todo. Y luego de lo que Candy había pasado, ea momento de que ella encontrara un poco de paz y felicidad para ella, y experimentara lo que una adolescente sana debería disfrutar. Tener amigos, salir de compras, pijamadas. Todo eso era algo que Candy se había privado por madurar tan rápido.

-Uno siempre piensa que es lo suficientemente maduro para hacerse responsable de ciertas cosas, pero nunca podemos estar seguros, ¿no te parece? - preguntó ella de repente cuando Albert ya había empezado la marcha

-lo siento, no entiendo Eleonor

-Solo digo que Candy ha sido una jovencita muy valiente, obligada a madurar más pronto de lo que la mayoría lo hace...

-Sí, es una joven muy madura, pero eso no significa que no siga siendo una...niña -contestó él con un tono más bien entristecido

-Una niña que se convertirá en una mujercita esplendorosa, de grandes virtudes y una belleza inigualable

-¿cuál es el punto, Eleonor?

-No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, querido - tomó un aire serio -esa niña te adora, se le nubla el juicio cuando te ve, es claro - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Él rio nervioso - no puede ser que estés disiento estas cosas luego del juicio -rebatió

\- No se puede negar lo evidente, tú lo sabes- insistió -te buscó todo el tiempo, te llamaba su mirada y respondías, no digo que esté mal ...

-Pero no es aceptable, lo sé, le doblo la edad, no soy ni quiero ser un monstruo

Eleonor rió a cuerda suelta con este último comentario. Albert la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. No comprendía cuál era la gracia.

-No pienso que lo seas, Albert.

-entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas - continuo exasperado - ¿no era eso lo que quisiste decir? Que no me acerque y que no le de ideas equivocadas a Candy

-Lo que trato de decirte es que le des la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre debió tener. De convivir con chicos de su edad, de estudiar, de soñar y de vivir lo que le toque vivir. Ella no te olvidará Albert...

-Terry te contó, cierto?

-Bueno, comentó un poco, pero hay actitudes que parecen más que evidentes

-No quiero ser su tutor para tenerla conmigo, no soy ningún aprovechado o un hombre al acecho como para conservarla conmigo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

-Jamás he dicho eso - replicó

-Hablas como si así fuera - sentenció deteniendo el auto.

* * *

En la casa segura, Terry y Susana hablaban sobre los trámites de tutoria. conservarían sus respectivos apellidos, pero estarían legalmente a cargo de ellas. Para fines legales, Terry y Susana proveerían las necesidades básicas y superiores que su manutención y educación exijan. Annie estaba más que emocionada, Candy trataba de mostrarse interesada e ilusionada, pero en el fondo sentía miedo. algo le decía que todo aquello significaba ir lejos, a otro lugar para poder vivir, lo que significaría dejar de ver al detective Andrew.

Había tenido la esperanza de volver a buscarlo al terminar el juicio. Pensó que ella podría volver a buscarse un trabajo bien pagado, tal vez con ayuda de los detectives, y que ella y Annie seguirían viviendo juntas, pero en un mejor departamento, por lo menos en una zona menos peligrosa. Así podría frecuentar al detective, saludarlo y agradecerle por rescatarla. Pero todo parecía indicar que así no iba a poder ser. Todo lo que Terry y Susana decían le daba a entender que las cosas funcionaban diferente.

El mundo para ella, siempre había funcionado diferente.

Quiso rehusarse, pero no pudo. No iba a hacerlo. Annie estaba de por medio. También debía pensar en ella. Cuando los trámites de la tutoría estaban avanzados y las dos niñas estaban preparándose para abandonar la casa deseó con toda sus fuerzas ver por última vez al detective Andrew y tener la oportunidad de pedirle que no se olvidara de ella. Hubiera deseado verlo, pero él nunca iba, sólo Terry y Susana. De vez en cuando Eleonor, a quien Candy no dejó de resistir y celar su belleza, a pesar de lo amable y accesible que era.

Pero un buen día, como deseo de cumpleaños, cuando Annie abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Terry para cambiar de residencia, Albert entraba con su porte elegante y el resplandor de sus ojos azules a iluminar su partida con una sonrisa sincera.

-He venido a ayudar con la mudanza - dijo feliz

-No tenemos tantas cosas- contestó Candy sin quitarle la dulce mirada de encima -pero muchas gracias por venir

-Siempre que sea necesario, Candy - contestó el sosteniendo en sus manos la pequeña maleta que hasta entonces cargaba la joven -espero que esta nueva vida sea como la esperaban...sé que Terry y Susana las cuidarán bien

-Pero no viviremos con ellos - dijo Annie- Iremos a una escuela

-Al Colegio San Pablo - completó Candy sonrojada - aún pienso que es demasiado

-No digas eso Candy, disfrútenlo, todo lo que puedan, Terry y yo estudiamos en el mismo colegio

-Eso nos dijo, y también nos contó que los castigaban mucho

-Annie, no seas impertinente

Albert rió -Está bien, la verdad es que sí fuimos un poco rebeldes -entonces la miró -por favor sé feliz y cuando necesites algo, puedes llamarme

Candy asintió. Se había quedado sin palabras, hasta que recordó su deseo de pedirle no olvidarla...

-Por favor, detective...

-Albert, Candy, -dijo él- llámame Albert

-Sólo quería decirle que estamos muy agradecidas por su ayuda...- se sonrojó

-Ojalá nunca se olvide de nosotras - Albert sonrió

-No Annie, eso nunca -prometió.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para construir una historia con fines de entretenimiento.

Hola, lamento la tardanza en actualizar. La verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas personales y económicos. Me ha costado un poco encontrar estabilidad laboral. El trabajo que ahora tengo es un poco demandante, pero ya he empezado a encontrar un espacio para hacer lo que me gusta que es escribir y continuar con mis historias. Me ha sido dificil volver a la vida normal, pero me esfuerzo, por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que sigan disfrutando de esta pequeña historia.

un abrazo muy grande a todas y muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII  
**

* * *

Las campanadas del Colegio San Pablo se escuchaban estruendosamente. Candy pensaba que era un ruido sobre cogedor, le extrañó que hasta tales tiempos una estructura tan antigua como la de ese colegio siguiera teniendo semejante templanza. Ni las campañas de las catedrales góticas en su ciudad sonaban tan fuerte como la campana para despertar a todos los alumnos a primera hora de la mañana.

Se desperezó entre las sábanas de su cama y talló sus ojos para despertar por completo, el frío que sintió al salir de la cama la hizo soltar un súbito escalofrío. Corrió las cortinas de su ventana y miró no sin asombro los jardines. Estaba de acuerdo con Annie, aquel lugar era impresionante, nunca pensó que ella pudiera estudiar en un sitio como ese, y aunque los primeros meses se sentía fuera de lugar, lo cierto es que los amigos que logró hacer la ayudaron mucho.

Los días de visita los esperaba con ilusión, tuvo la impresión de que el detective Andrew iría a visitarla algún día, porque eso fue lo que les prometió a Annie y a ella cuando las dejó en el aeropuerto junto a Susana y a Terry

 _Por supuesto, Annie, iré a visitarlas, les mostraré los mejores lugares del colegio y puede que hasta escriba alguna carta para desearles un buen año escolar..._

Eso fue lo que dijo, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Los días de visitas sólo llegaban Susana y Terry, después fue sólo Terry porque Susana no podía viajar, por su estado. La última semana del mes pasado, llegaron ambos con la pequeña Sofia en brazos. Annie se mostraba muy emocionada y contenta con la pequeña, Candy también estaba enternecida, pero cada mes de visita sus ilusiones de ver a Albert entrar por la puerta del colegio se le iban apagando.

Se moría de ganas por preguntar por él, pero no tenía el valor. Sólo Annie de vez en cuando preguntaba a Terry, era un pregunta rápida y recibía una respuesta igual de rápida "¿Está bien el detective Andrew?" preguntaba, "Sí, lo está" contestaba y la charla seguía hacia otros asuntos casi siempre relacionados con sus notas y su desempeño en la escuela. Así se fue un año que para Candy fue el más largo de toda su vida. Cada noche se iba a la cama con un trozo de esperanza menos. Hasta esta mañana en que había despertado por el estridente ruido de las campanadas y decidió que haría un último intento por saber de él.

Jamás había preguntado a Terry o a Susana por él, tampoco quería hacerlo; pensó que la juzgarían mal. Pero esa mañana era su cumpleaños y quería regalarse la noticia de saber cómo estaba y qué estaba haciendo Albert, así que se vistió y antes de empezar sus clases escribió una breve carta dirigida a Albert. No sabía dónde vivía. Por los comentarios entre sus amigos y los pasillos se enteró que venía de una familia muy importante y que tenían castillos, aquello la sorprendió y ahora se arrepentía de no haber preguntado más. No tenía idea de a dónde enviar la carta. No quería dársela a Terry y a Susana porque seguro no se la entregarían o pensarían que era extraño que le escribiera una carta cuando él nunca había preguntado por ella. Así que terminó por enviarla a la comisaría, sin remitente.

-¿por qué no se le pides a Terry que se la entregue? trabajan juntos - preguntó Annie- ¿o por qué no le llamas por teléfono?

Caminaban hacia la oficina de correos y telegramas. La chica había pasado por ella para ir juntas al comedor antes de la primera oración del día. Candy tuvo que decirle para quién escribía la carta porque no dejaba de atacarla con preguntas. "Sólo es para saludarlo y decirle que nos gusta el lugar" le dijo, y no era completamente una mentira. No tenía mucho que escribirle así que básicamente, eso escribió.

-Porque no tiene caso molestarlo, sólo es una nota, no quiero que piense que es importante.

-Pero Candy, no lleva remitente - advirtió cuando Candy echaba la carta al buzón - ¿cómo sabrá que eres tú?

-Oh, cierto, lo olvidé - fingió- bueno, en la carta hablo del colegio y de ti, seguro sabe quién soy, no?

-Sí, tienes razón

-Vamos a desayunar

Volvieron juntas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago de sólo imaginar su carta en las manos de Albert...Respiró profundo para evitar los nervios, el correo todavía no salía y sentía que ya le faltaba la respiración.

Cualquiera diría que eran las reacciones normales de una dolescente. Cumplir diecisiete no refleja un signo significativo de la adultéz, opero Candy estaba feliz de cumplirlos porque estaba un año más cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Todo el mundo le decía que era una jovencita muy había tenido alguna que otra propuesta de noviazgo por los estudiantes del colegio, pero un aura de misterio en su mirada dejaba el registro de que su pensamiento y sus ideas estaban en otra parte, concentradas en un lugar distinto y lejano de donde se encontraba.

No aceptó ser novia de nadie, tampoco aceptaba las invitaciones a salir. Las celebraciones se juntaron con otros dos alumnos del colegio que cumplían años el mismo día. Hubo banquete especial para ellos y disfrutó del festejo. "El último" pensó "Antes de empezar a ser una adulta de verdad" se dijo.

Terry y Susana le enviaron un par de regalos: libros, ropa y un cuaderno que incluía una pequeña nota escrita a computadora: _Para que ningún recuerdo se pierda_ , sin firma sin nombre, como el año pasado. Seguro era de Susana, apreció el gestó y escribió su nombre en la primera hoja

 _De Candy White_

Y empezó a escribir:

 _9 de noviembre_

 _Albert, hoy fue mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Como hace un año, nos celebraron a los mismos alumnos, en el comedor. Nos prepararon a cada uno nuestro platillo favorito. Yo pedí pizza esta vez, aquí no se acostumbra, pero hicieron una especialmente para mí. Terry y Susana enviaron regalos, muy bonitos todos. Entre ellos, un cuaderno más que ahora empiezo a usar..._

El cuaderno tenía un diseño poco común, estaba forrada en piel color carmesí. Le gustaba, pero también pensaba que era un regalo muy inusual para los gustos de Susana. La ropa que le enviaba como regalo siempre tenía algún detalle alegre y delicado; el cuaderno, por otro lado, parecía desentonar con esos detalles femeninos y muy bien cuidados. Por algún motivo le recordaban a Albert, por ello escribía para él; sin esperar a que llegara a leerlo en algún momento, sólo lo hacía para quitarse la ansiedad de encima.

Aquel día terminó sin ningún contratiempo. Albert no la visitó ni tampoco envío una nota de felicitación.

-Debió haber conocido a alguien -habló sola frente al cuaderno abierto...

 _Quisiera pedirte que no nos olvides, Albert. Quisiera que no me olvidaras..._

Fue lo último que escribió antes de abandonar la rutina de escribir cada noche a un Albert que la escuchaba aunque no le respondiera. Luego de aquella noche, el cuaderno fue ocupado por las varias notas que tomaba en clase. La vida de una adolescente cualquiera no era algo que le llamara la atención, había carecido de esas frivolidades, pero ella y Annie se adaptaban lo mejor que podían.

Candy poco a poco iba dejando que la imagen de Albert rescatándola del encierro y el abuso se fuera disipando. En poco tiempo parecía sólo un mal sueño, como lo había descrito Susana. Las terapias a las que iban por decreto del juez las ayudaron mucho, aunque la rubia jamás externo ese afecto especial que conservaba para el detective Andrew. Decidió quedárselo para ella. Decidió que fuera una linda reliquia de una bella ilusión...

Hasta que Terry fue por ellas para que conocieran al pequeño Thomas Grandchester.

QUIERO que sepas  
una cosa.

Tú sabes cómo es esto:  
si miro  
la luna de cristal, la rama roja  
del lento otoño en mi ventana,  
si toco  
junto al fuego  
la impalpable ceniza  
o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,  
todo me lleva a ti,  
como si todo lo que existe,  
aromas, luz, metales,  
fueran pequeños barcos que navegan  
hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan

-Así que, te gusta la poesía, Candy

Levantó la mirada confusa y dispersa a causa del reflejo de la luz del sol sobre la hoja blanca del libro que traía en sus manos. Había tomado la costumbre de empezar a leer poesía, sobre todo porque le recordaban sensaciones que aún se negaba a dejarlas ir para siempre.

-Sí, bueno, no he leído demasiado...yo sólo...

-Es bueno que te guste -sonrió rápidamente y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla del auto. Mientras Annie informaba a Terry sobre las ávidas lecturas poéticas de la joven, ella miraba el adoquín de las calles. Pensó que nada de lo que estaba mirando se parecía a lo que ella llamaría hogar; las casas, los jardines, las calles, todo parecía diferente, lejano y extraño a ella. Era la segunda vez que visitaban la casa de Terry y Susana en Escocia y le parecía que esta vez se sentía aún más extraña que la primera.

"ganó un concurso de tertulias, aunque no hubo muchos participantes, Candy ganó el primer lugar..."

-Annie, no cuentes más por favor...

-Pero por qué no, eso me parece fenomenal -Candy volvió a mirar por la ventana -las hermanas no nos informaron de este pequeño concurso, te habríamos felicitado...

-Fue pequeño, sin importancia, por eso no había que informar nada -dijo sin dejar de mirar a las personas que iban dejando atrás. Pensó que este no era su mundo, no importaba cuánto se esforzara... _nunca lo voy a alcanzar..._

-Pienso que no debes echar en saco roto este talento tuyo, Candy -la joven miró seria, por primera vez, al piloto del auto -Debes cultivarlo, conozco a una persona que le gusta mucho la poesía y le encantará saber que escribes

-¿al señor Robert? -preguntó -ya lo sabía, él me regaló Romeo y Julieta

-No, no, -interrumpió- claro que a mi padre le gusta la literatura, pero él es un poco más clásico - el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de dos plantas, sencilla, acogedora y con muchas flores en las ventanas. A Annie le pareció muy pintoresca, notó cuánto habían crecido las flores. Candy no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar. Ella no podía recordar las flores, sólo tenía enfrente el color azul de los ojos del detective que las había dejado en la puerta de aquella casa, sin entrar a tomar algo "¿Ni un poco de té, Albert?" le había insistido Susana aquella vez, pero se rehusó "Tengo que volver, la estación no puede quedarse sin turno ahora que Terry y tu estarán ausentes"

-¡Vamos, Candy, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame a bajar las maletas!

-Ya voy, Annie - volvió en sí

-Déjame ayudarte con eso -Terry le quitó las maletas de las manos -vamos entren a casa, Susana debe estar esperándolas

-Disculpa, Terry -caminó a sus espaldas

-Dime, Candy

-¿Quién es ese amigo tuyo que no tiene gustos clásicos?

-Ah, claro - Susana ya había abierto la puerta y abrazaba a Annie - Es Albert

-¡Candy, qué gusto verte! - Se entregó al abrazo de Susana como si su alma se le fuera a salir del cuerpo. -Me da gusto que estén aquí, espero que puedan disfrutar de sus vacaciones y de tu último año de escuela

-Mi, mi último año-repitió confundida- ¿significa que ya soy adulta?

-Claro, el próximo año debes entrar a la universidad, no puedes ser una niña por siempre, ya eres toda una jovencita.

-¿a la universidad?

-¿no me digas que no has pensado a qué universidad irás?

-Yo...pues no

-Pues debes ir pensando- entraron hasta la cocina, donde Susana las había llevado para tomar algo y comer un poco luego del viaje

-La pobre Candy ha estado estudiando mucho este año, Susy

-Bueno, no tanto, me he esforzado

-Lo sabemos querida, tus calificaciones son muy buenas, seguro puedes entrar a cualquier universidad.

-¿alguna idea de lo que quieres estudiar? -preguntó Terry que también tomaba un poco de agua. Candy negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, Candy, aun tienes tiempo para pensártelo bien...tal vez en la fiesta del pequeño Thomas puedas hablar con Albert y con Sarah, y tener más opciones...

-¡Fiesta! - le alegró Annie -lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde está ese pequeño bodoque?

-Arriba, tomando la siesta -contestó afable Susana- vamos, se los presento oficialmente

"Terry y Susana las cuidarán bien, ellos les darán todo lo que necesitan"

-¡vamos, Candy, date prisa, no te quedes ahí como estatua!

"Yo, las visitaré cuando pueda"

-¡Míralo, parece un angelito, verdad Candy!

"vendré a verte, lo prometo"

-Es lindo, felicidades

-Bueno, la fiesta también era una pequeña sorpresa, porque pensábamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy junto al de Thomas, pero, claramente Susana no sabe guardar secretos

-¿y vendrá el detective Andrew? - preguntó Annie, Candy sintió que las rodillas sonaban como castañas

-Claro, él y su familia vendrán

-¿tiene fa...familia? -disimuló curiosidad inocente al recargarse en la cuna del bebé -no sabía que se había casado

-No lo ha hecho- contestó Terry -viene con su tía abuela, su cuñado y su prometida

-Oh, vaya ...

"vendré a verte..."

-¡al fin el detective Andrew encontró el amor! -se alegró Annie

"lo prometo"

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
